Apapun yang Kau Lakukan
by Absen5
Summary: Itachi berkata bahwa dia tidak peduli apapun yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke memintanya membatalkan kontrak Edo tensei dengan Kabuto. "Kalau kau memang ingin melindungi Konoha, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja sebelum perang ini selesai. Karena kau adalah kakakku, setidaknya duduk dengan tenang dan lihatlah aku membalaskan dendammu."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Apapun yang Kau Lakukan**

APAPUN YANG KAU LAKUKAN

"Nii-san, bisakah kau memenuhi satu saja permintaanku?" Sasuke berkata lirih tepat setelah Itachi menunjukkan kebenaran malam itu padanya. "Kalau hanya ini, kau masih sempat kok melakukannya." Sekarang. Sementara tubuh Itachi memudar dengan cahaya, Sasuke tahu tidak akan ada lagi waktu kalau dia tidak coba memanfaatkan beberapa detik ini.

"Apa itu?" Itachi menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke.

"Batalkan kontrak Edo tensei-mu dengan Kabuto."

"... Eh?"

Dia tidak salah dengar, nih?

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melakukan itu, kan." Itachi merasa tugasnya sudah selesai tapi tampaknya Sasuke bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku memintamu." Sasuke menatap mata kakaknya dengan ekspresi menuntut. "Kalau kau memang ingin melindungi Konoha, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja sebelum perang ini selesai. Karena kau adalah kakakku, setidaknya duduk dengan tenang dan lihatlah aku membalaskan dendammu."

Itachi memejamkan matanya, heran sejak kapan adiknya jadi begitu pandai bicara. "Huh, setelah aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, kau malah menghancurkan momen perpisahan kita, Sasuke?" Mengalah pada tatapan memohon sang adik, Itachi mulai membentuk segel dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti 'Edo tensei no jutsu, kai.'

Sasuke terbelalak, lalu tertawa kecil yang sepertinya mengekspresikan lega. "Habisnya masih banyak pertanyaanku yang belum terjawab. Setidaknya temani aku sampai semuanya berhasil kupahami. Dan masalah kata-kata perpisahannya, aku baik-baik saja untuk mendengarnya lagi nanti."

"Hah ... kupikir itu akan butuh waktu lama." Itachi mengeluh. Dia bisa menerka pertanyaan Sasuke, dan adik kecilnya itu agaknya tidak akan puas hanya mendengar jawaban darinya. Karena itulah Sasuke tidak memintanya menjawab, tapi menemaninya mencari jawaban.

"Mungkin ...," Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dengan ragu. Ketika tiba-tiba dinding gua dihancurkan, dia segera tahu bahwa itu adalah Juugo. Lalu protes panjang dari Suigetsu terdengar, seolah mengkonfirmasi keberadaannya.

"Teman-temanmu datang ..." gumam Itachi. Suigetsu yang baru saja memamerkan gulungan rahasia dari tempat persembunyian Orochimaru berjengit kaget ketika menyadari Itachi berdiri hanya beberapa meter di samping mereka.

"Uchiha Itachi?!" Suigetsu menunjuk-nunjuk tak percaya. Dia baru saja mendengar dari Sasuke bahwa Uchiha bersaudara baru saja menghentikan Edo Tensei, jadi tentu saja dia mengira bahwa Itachi telah lenyap juga.

"Begitu," Juugo kelihatan maklum. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kebetulan atas kesamaan klan, karena kelihatannya Uchiha Madara juga tidak lenyap." Pria bertubuh besar itu berspekulasi.

"Kalau begitu gawat juga ... Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi yang menunjukkan hasrat untuk bergabung ke medan perang.

"Aku akan menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Lagipula, Nii-san, sampai aku menemukan jawabannya, perang ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Benar juga," Itachi melipat tangannya, tidak heran dengan penegasan itu. Dia bisa mengira apa yang tengah berkecamuk di pikiran Uchiha termuda itu. Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia renungi sejak sebelum masuk akademi. Tentang makna dari klan, desa, atau shinobi. Tentang kehidupan dan jalan mana yang harus dia lalui.

"Huh? Siapa memangnya orang yang mau kau temui itu?" cetus Suigetsu ingin tahu.

"Orochimaru."

Itachi menonton saja ketika Sasuke menunjukkan gaya kepemimpinannya dan bagaimana Juugo dan Suigetsu bersikap saling bertolak belakang.

"Dari semua orang, tak kusangka kau yang akan membangkitkanku lagi, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru menyeringai, "Terlebih lagi, Itachi-kun juga di sini." Orochimaru punya obsesi tertentu pada tubuh kuatnya para Uchiha, dan sekarang wajar baginya untuk menunjukkan sedikit antusias. "Yah, saat ini aku tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup, kok."

Sasuke mengulurkan gulungan yang dibawakan Suigetsu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Orochimaru, apakah kau yang mentransplantasi sharingan ke lengan Danzo?"

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya."

"Cocok sekali dengan selera burukmu," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Lalu, sejak kapan kau tahu tentang kebenaran Itachi?"

"Sasuke." Itachi menegur, yang hanya ditanggapi lirikan enggan dari yang dipanggil.

"Aku baru tahu juga," Orochimaru tersenyum kecil. "Semua informasi Kabuto ada padaku juga, dan mungkin dia termasuk orang yang heran dengan keputusanmu untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Kabuto bekerja sama dengan Tobi untuk memulai perang, kan? Mereka cukup dekat, kurasa, terlepas dari asas saling memanfaatkannya."

Orochimaru tidak bilang, bahwa ketika dia melihat Itachi bergabung dengan Akatsuki, dia langsung teringat ekspresi jujur seorang bocah yang mempertanyakan arti kehidupan padanya di depan deretan makam. Dia sempat tidak menyangka Itachi akan tumbuh jadi ninja pelarian kelas S di usia 13 tahun. Tapi kemudian setelah melihat prinsipnya sendiri berubah seiring waktu, Orochimaru dengan mudah menerimanya. Namun ternyata Itachi berbeda. Sampai akhir, anak itu tidak pernah ingin menghancurkan desa.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kelima orang itu mencapai tempat-tempat yang dibutuhkan dan berakhir di kuil Nakano. Sebelum Orochimaru memulai prosesi Edo tensei, tiba-tiba Itachi bertanya padanya apakah Orochimaru bisa membangkitkan seorang anggota Akatsuki. "Aku punya semua DNA mereka, yang kusimpan di tempat yang tidak diketahui Kabuto. Siapa yang ingin kau bangkitkan?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

**Bersambung?**

**Maaf kalau pada OOC~**


	2. Harapan Redup

"Siapa edo tensei yang kau sarankan?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Haaah? Kisame-senpai dah matii?" Suigetsu yang sungguh-sungguh mengincar Samehada kontan jadi jejeritan dengan fakta bahwa targetnya sudah tiada. Lebih dari itu, bagaimana dia bisa kalah informasi dari Itachi yang notabene sudah mati dan baru sebentar gentayangan lagi? Egonya tidak bisa menerima.

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi samehada saat ini berada di tangan jinchuriki Hachibi." Itachi melirik Suigetsu dengan datar dan menjelaskan sedikit sebab dia menyebutkan nama Kisame sebagai kandidat edo tensei.

"Khu, khu, bahkan setelah semua yang ada di tanganmu, kau belum puas, Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru mengambil secarik kertas bernoda darah dari balik bajunya. "Baiklah, aku tidak tahu kalau mata-mata sepertimu punya perasaan rindu teman lama atau apa, kebetulan kita kelebihan satu zetzu, jadi tidak masalah."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sulit ketika melihat gerombolan zetzu putih keluar dari tubuh adiknya. "Sasuke, tolong, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Setelah ular berkepala delapan, sekarang kau punya enam zetzu di tubuhmu?"

"Jangan mengatakannya seperti aku sendiri yang menelan mereka!" Sasuke membela diri. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu masuk ..."Nada suaranya melunak. Daripada ninja pelarian yang ingin menghancurkan desa. Dia menjadi lebih seperti seorang adik yang salah tingkah di hadapan kakaknya. Dan sungguh, Itachi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya meski tahu gestur sederhana itu akan membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa dia telah diremehkan.

Hanya butuh ritual singkat untuk Orochimaru membangkitkan para hokage dan seorang mantan Anbu Kirigakure. Dua orang Uchiha memperhatikan dengan tenang tanpa terpengaruh rasa takutnya Suigetsu. Sandaime awalnya mengeluhkan Orochimaru, namun kata-katanya mendadak bungkam kala melihat keberadaan Itachi.

"Lho, Itachi-san. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kisame mendahului menyapa satu-satunya orang yang paling mungkin diajaknya bicara. Beringsut ke partnernya yang sudah duluan mati, Kisame memisahkan diri dari jejeran para hokage.

"Perang."

"..." Kisame terdiam sebentar, begitu juga para edo tensei baru lainnya. "Kau tahu yang aku tanyakan bukan situasi dunia."

"Edo tensei." Tobirama yang menyahut. "Tak kusangka jurusku malah digunakan pada diriku sendiri."

"Jadi apa kau mau menggunakan kami untuk menyerang Konoha?" Sandaime menatap muridnya yang untuk sesaat terasa berbeda. Seperti dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Orochimaru bukan tipe yang akan merencanakan pertunjukan serupa dua kali.

"Tidak, kali ini yang ada urusan adalah Sasuke-kun," sangkal Orochimaru, "Dan mungkin Itachi-kun juga," Petapa Ular itu melirik Kisame yang juga kelihatan bingung.

"Dua orang Uchiha, ya, dan lagi bersama musuh ..." erang Tobirama.

"Hei, hei, jangan bicara begitu, Tobirama," tegur Hashirama dengan ekspresi tak enak hati.

Sasuke maju ke depan selangkah. "Sebenarnya bisa dibilang saat ini hanya akulah satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha. Bunshin di sebelah sana itu adalah orang yang sudah mengakhiri riwayat klan, dan yang memberinya perintah untuk melakukan itu adalah desa."

"Oh, ketahuan, ya?" Itachi tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Sasuke."

"Bunshin?" Suigetsu berjengit heran, "sejak kapan?"

"Dia melakukan pertukaran di perjalanan," Sasuke sedikit cemberut. "Mengetahui dirimu, Kak, pastinya tubuh aslimu sedang menuju medan perang."

"Menghabisi seluruh klan?" ulang Minato nyaris tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Klan Uchiha merencanakan kudeta." Hiruzen memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Itu adalah sebuah kekejaman untuk menyuruh seseorang membunuh orang tua dan kerabatnya sendiri, tapi tidak ada yang punya kapasitas untuk melakukan itu selain Itachi ..."

Sang hokage ketiga memperhatikan ekspresi sedih Sasuke dan tersadar bahwa anak itu tidak memiliki aura permusuhan lagi pada kakaknya. "Sasuke, apa kau ..."

"Aku membunuh Itachi. Lalu seseorang bertopeng dari Akatsuki menceritakan kebenarannya dan aku mengacau di pertemuan lima kage untuk membunuh Danzo."

Tobirama kelihatan sedikit tergerak kala mendengar nama muridnya dulu disebut. "Kau berencana membunuh para petinggi?"

"Target besarku hanya dia. Danzo memiliki banyak sharingan di tangannya, bahkan milik Shisui. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya yang menuduh Itachi pengkhianat bahkan setelah semua yang kakakku lakukan. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia bilang tindakannya itu untuk melindungi desa."

Itachi melirik Kisame, berpikir apakah partnernya sudah mati kebosanan karena mendengar hal-hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan dia. "Sekarang ini Sasuke ingin menghancurkan Konoha," Itachi mengungkapkan inti pembicaraan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Anda sekalian, tapi kalau jawabannya memuaskan, mungkin dia akan mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi aku permisi dulu." Pria berambut panjang itu membalikkan badan. "Kisame, ayo."

"Nii-san, ini tidak seperti yang kita bicarakan." Sasuke protes dengan setengah hati. "Bahkan setelah mati kau masih saja sok sibuk."

Itachi menoleh dengan ekspresi serius. "Habisnya akan memalukan kalau mendengar namaku disebut-sebut dalam tanya jawabmu nanti. Aku akan menunggumu di medan perang."

"Kenapa yakin banget aku bakal berubah niat?" Sasuke heran sendiri. "Dan lagi, namamu paling disebut maksimal sepuluh kali."

"Dan itu bukan jumlah sedikit, adikku." Itachi terkesiap saat tanpa sengaja bertemu mata dengan Hashirama, lalu menunduk sedikit.

"Itachi, jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan menyadarkan adikmu dari kegelapan Uchiha!" Hokage pertama itu mengacungkan jarinya.

Itachi untuk sesaat terlihat lega. Namun Tobirama angkat suara menentang kakaknya. "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Kalau benar sedang perang, maka kita harus segera pergi ke lokasi!"

"Jangan lupa bahwa Anda sedang di bawah kendali edo tensei," Orochimaru waspada. "Lagipula Nidaime, dengan mempertimbangkan itu pula Itachi-kun pergi duluan."

Tobirama menunjukkan ekspresi tidak puas. "Dengan sebelah mata kehilangan cahaya begitu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Uchiha muda?"

"Menemani Madara bermain sampai pembicaraan di sini berakhir."

Lima kage terbaring di tanah, sudah pasrah karena kehabisan chakra sementara para bunshin susano'o Madara menjulang di atas mereka, siap melancarkan serangan penyelesaian.

Tiba-tiba cahaya merah yang kuat melingkupi mereka, dan para pemimpin desa bertanya-tanya dengan bingung siapa sosok yang berdiri melindungi mereka semua di saat-saat kritis itu. Itachi mengayunkan pedang Totsuka-nya, mematahkan pedang-pedang bunshin susano'o Madara.

"Ho ... Kau orang yang juga mengetahui segel pembatalan edo tensei, ya," Madara menatap uchiha di bawahnya itu tatapan tertarik. "Apa jangan-jangan kau yang mengambil alih edo tensei? Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha ... Itachi," Dia menjawab dengan perasaan berat, memainkan penolakan para kage atas keberadaannya sebagai penjahat di kepalanya bahkan sebelum tanggapan-tanggapan bernada sumbang itu benar-benar terdengar.

"Mengambil alih edo tensei ... jadi mereka bukannya lenyap?" Gaara bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang berapi-api.

"Ah, itu ...," Itachi menoleh pada Sang Kazekage, "Awalnya aku melepaskan mereka dan berniat menghilang juga, tapi sesuatu terjadi dan aku berubah pikiran beberapa detik sebelum lenyap. Secara logika, penggunaan edo tensei dalam pertempuran dapat mengurangi jumlah korban nyawa. Jadi aku saat ini menawarkan kepada mereka untuk turut membantu dan kebanyakan dari mereka setuju."

Tsunade terkesiap, "Kalau begitu apakah Dan juga ...?"

Itachi mengerjabkan matanya dalam rangka memahami kata-kata Tsunade, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Orang itu pergi ke tempat-tempat yang jauh untuk mengingatkan para penduduk yang belum mendengar kalau perang semakin klimaks supaya segera bersembunyi ke bawah-bawah tanah."

Madara mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mempertimbangkan kekuatan Juubi, huh?"

"Begitulah." Itachi kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada Madara. "Sekedar informasi, Hokage pertama juga telah dibangkitkan jadi bersabarlah sampai teman lama Anda datang."

Madara menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kau yang akan menemaniku sampai dia muncul? Sayangnya saat ini aku sedang agak sibuk. Jadi akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat, Bocah Uchiha yang bahkan belum memiliki susano'o sempurna."

**Bersambung?**


End file.
